disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira
Zira is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities A ruthless, brutal fighter, lithe and strong. A skilled stalker and hunter, adept at living in the barren Outlands. Due to her habit of raking them across stone, her claw are extremely sharp. She's also strong enough to knock Simba completely off of his feet with a swipe with a single paw. Personality Very short-tempered, Zira is governed by her emotions, and is prone to vent her anger on whoever happens to draw her ire at any given moment. However, despite this, she can be exceedingly cunning, and charismatic. Despite having Scar back, Zira still thirsts for revenge against Simba and his family, and is still just as obsessed as she was before. Opinions of Other Characters Scar: Zira is completely devoted to Scar to the point of fanaticism, and she views him as the rightful king of the Pridelands. Scar is also the only one who can reign in her emotions when they rage out of control, at least most of the time. Her children: Although she won't be winning any Mother of the Year awards, Zira does care for her children, although she barely shows it. Harm one of them, and you'll be lucky to survive her wrath. Simba: A usurper, through and through. Zira holds Simba responsible for Scar's death, and she holds a deep grudge against him and his family for her exile. The Wicked Three: She views them as strange, and doesn't trust their unnatural power. But she doesn't challenge their authority, either. Simba is her primary concern. History A lioness born about the same time as Scar and Mufasa, Zira was a volatile cub, and rather hard to get along with. But she fared well enough, and grew to become a respected hunter. As she grew, she began to favor Scar over Mufasa, drawn to the dark lion's intelligence and charm. She was angered when Mufasa was chosen to be Ahadi's heir. However, she was secretly glad to hear about Mufasa and Simba's deaths, openly supporting Scar despite him allowing the hyenas into the Pridelands. As the years passed, Zira bore Scar's son, Nuka, during the drought. However, the scrawny cub was dismissed as a potential heir by Scar, and Zira plotted to produce Scar a worthy heir. She briefly left the Pridelands, and returned some months later, shortly after bearing two strong cubs, Vitani and Kovu. Scar decided to name Kovu his heir, despite not being the cub's father, much to Zira's pleasure. When, shortly after, Simba returned, Zira and her closest allies had been out hunting, zealously following Scar's instructions, ranging far beyond the Pridelands. Returning to find her beloved mate dead, an enraged Zira tried to kill Simba then and there, and was exiled, along with her followers and children, to the Outlands. Furious, she began plotting Simba's downfall, though she initially had no idea how to go about it. She got an idea when she saw her son, Kovu, playing with Simba's daughter, and began raising Kovu to be an assassin. Then, one day, out of the blue, Scar returned, telling her about a new plan, a chance to gain ultimate revenge on Simba. Overjoyed, the Outlands Queen joined her mate, and now serves the Wicked Three. Threads Participated In Other *Zira is mentally and emotionally unstable, and easily angered. If Scar isn't close by, you'd better watch what you say around her. Gallery Zira.JPG Zira 1.png Category:Characters